Amor a lo frances
by mrs.greys
Summary: Ana es una chica de Georgia que vive con su papá , al quien le dan un trabajo en Paris , por lo que se mudan.Ahi conoce a dos chicos que le van a volver loca de ro como en toda historia de amor , ella debe elegir . Eligira al sexy chico frances o al misterioso chico malo estadounidense.


Prologo

¡No puedo creer que voy a vivir en París! Pensé mientras empacaba mis cosas de mi ,ahora, antigua habitación en llamo Anastasia Steele pero todos me dicen Ana , no me considero la chica mas linda pero no soy fea , tengo el pelo castaño claro, ojos azules y mido 1, mama se llamaba Carla, murió de cáncer, cuando yo apenas tenia 1 año destruyo a papa , pero después de un tiempo salio a delante. A mi papa ,Ray, le habían ofrecido un empleo en París por 5 años y como tengo 17 años tengo que ir con el. Al principio no me gustaba mucho la idea pero después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta que era una gran que aquí estoy , preparándome para el viaje mas importante de mi nueva vida.

CAPITULO 1

**-¡Atención a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 501 con destino a París , por favor abordar en la puerta 3!**-dijo la voz en el parlante del aeropuerto.

**-Vamos Ana es nuestro vuelo, ¡Apúrate!**-Dijo Ray agarrando nuestras cosas.

**-Voy** – le dije sonriendo por lo emocionado que estaba. A veces pienso que yo soy la mama y el mi hijo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta 3 ya se habían subió todos por lo que tuvimos que correr para no quedarnos afuera del tipo de la entrada nos miro mal pero se encogió de hombros y nos dejo nos subimos al avión , que estaba lleno ,todos nos miraban ,que vergüenza y obviamente me sonroje , no les dije , cada vez que algo vergonzoso me pasa , por mas mínimo que sea , me pongo roja como un tomate algo que herede de mama según nuestros asientos gracias a la azafata que , extrañamente , también tenia cara de enojada con nosotros.

**-Ana mira por ultima vez Georgia , por que no lo vas a ver por mucho tiempo mas**-dijo Ray sonriendo, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

**-Espero que no tanto tiempo**-dije en voz baja para que no me que yo a diferencia de Ray voy a volver a Georgia por mi mama ya que es aquí donde nació y murió.

-**Voy a tratar de dormir un poco**-le dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento.

**-Bueno**-dijo tapándome con la manta que le había pasado la azafata.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital , me dolía mucho el estomago , pero cuando me lo veo me di cuenta que estaba embaraza.

**-Por que Anastasia? Por que me hiciste esto? Te odio**-me decía alguien a mi lado a quien no podía ver pero por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía.

**-Que te hice? No entiendo!**-dije sollozando con dolor.

De repente entro un doctor a la habitación y me saco a mi hijo del vientre como por arte de magia.

**-Los siento mucho jóvenes pero su bebe ****murió**-dijo el doctor mientras cargaba a mi hijo y lo tiraba a la tipo que estaba a mi lado me agarro de los hombros y me empezó a sacudir.

**-Ana despierta! Ana!**-decía pero ahora tenia la voz de Ray.

De repente me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en el avión camino a París , todo había sido un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla.

-**Que pasa?**-le pregunte sacandome la mata mientras me enderezaba en el asiento.

-**Ana estas llorando y moviendote por todo el asiento**-dijo Ray con preocupación en su cara-**Que estabas soñando?**

**-No me acuerdo**-mentí , por que no le queria contar mi sueño.

**-Por favor abrochar sus cinturones de en París en media hora**-dijo el piloto.

Salimos del avión a buscar nuestras maletas y fuimos a buscar un taxi para ir a la casa, que la empresa donde trabaja Ray le a una casa o mejor dicho mansion de 2 pisos , muy moderna , al entrar nos dimos cuenta que era el primer piso estaba el living,la cocina , el comedor y la habitacion de Ray con su propio baño y el segundo piso estaba mi habitación con baño propio , 2 habitaciones de invitados , un baño y la sala de estar.

**-Espero que te guste la casa**-me dijo Ray.

**-¿Casa? Esto es una mansión papá** –dije mirando mi habitación**-Es increíble, me encanta.**

**-Si que es grande cierto? A lo mejor de equivocaron de casa**-dijo preocupado**-Bueno mejor te dejo desempacar.A las 8 vamos a cenar.**

**-Ok**-le dije mientras entraba mis maletas a mi habitación – **oye papa , mas rato voy a salir a dar una vuelta, para conocer el barrio.**

**-Esta bien pero no llegues muy tarde**-dijo mientras salia de mi habitación.

Aun no puedo creer que esta sea mi habitación , es enorme y tengo mi baño propio , en nuestra antigua casa solo habia un baño que tenia que compartir con Ray , no me molestaba ni nada pero a veces es bueno algo de privacidad.

Después de desempacar todas mis cosas me despedí de Ray y salí a dar un paseo con mi mapa y diccionario por que no se tanto francés , por suerte la escuela que me inscribió Ray es para hijos de diplomáticos , embajadores y gente importante así que las clases son en ingles.

Mientras caminaba por el barrio ,tengo que decir que habían casa igual y hasta mas grande que la mia , vi un parque así que fui pero como tengo mala suerte , mientras estaba mirando la laguna ,alguien me empujo al agua , me agarre de la persona que me empujo y los dos nos fuimos al agua.

**-Regardez où vous marchez!**-me dijo que tipo cuando salimos a la superficie de la laguna-**fille stupide!**

**-Lo siento**- dije avergonzada mientras trataba de secar mi ropa que estaba empapada.

**-Americana**-dijo con desprecio-tenia que serlo-**Deberías tener mas cuidado niñita.**

**-Ya te dije que lo siento**-dije enojandome , quien se cree que es?-**Para que conste tu me empujaste yo solo me agarre de lo primero que encontre.**

-**Y ese tenia que ser yo**-dijo mirando feo.

**-Si por que tu me empu…empuj….tu me empujaste-**dije tartamudeando cuando lo vi a los el hombre mas hermoso que habia el pelo negro , ojos verdes, piel bronceada y debia medir 1,85.

**-Que pasa?**-dijo mirándome raro, pero despues sonrio , esa sonrisa perfecta**-Ahora entiendo.**

Se empezo a reir mientras se iba , pero yo no entendía que me había querido decir.

-**Que cosa entiendes?!**-le grite.

Se dio media vuelta , me sonrio y dijo.

**-Se lo que provoco en las chicas-**dijo guiñándome un ojo**-Cuando me viste , te guste así que para llamar mi atención me tiraste al que reconocerte que nunca una chica habia echo algo así.**

**-Que?**-dije desconcertada

**-No te hagas la tonta**-dijo mientras se acercaba**-pero tranquila , no eres mi tipo.**

**-Tu tipo?**-dije mirandolo raro

**-Si , no eres mi tipo**-dijo sonriendo**-eres demasiado ,mmm como lo digo, podría decir que eres esa clase de chica celosa,media loca y que esta esperando a su principe azul.**

Me quede desconcertada , nunca nadie me habia dicho algo mucho que fuera un extraño que no conozco , me dolió.

Cuando le voy a decir que esta equivocado y se habia dado media vuelta para irse , pero lo agarre del brazo , se giro con cara de molestia y con toda la fuerza que tenia le pegue una cachetada en la miro con los ojos muy abierto , se toco la cara y yo como la cobarde que soy me di media vuelta para irme.

Antes de llegar a casa vi la hora , eran las 9 , Ray me había dicho que llegara antes de la .

Al entrar trate de irme rápido a mi habitacion pero Ray me estaba esperando en el veia molesto.

**-Donde estabas Anastasia?**-Dijo enojado, lo se por que solo me dice Anastasia cuando lo esta.

**-En un parque**-dije bajando la mirada**-lo siento , se me paso la hora.**

**-Casi muero de un susto Ana!**-dijo mientras se paraba y me venia a abrazar-**Esto no es Georgia , no puedes salir tan tarde menos si aun no tienes tu celular ¿ok?.**

-**No va a volver a pasar**-dije mientras subia las escaleras a mi habitacion**-Lo juro.**

-**Te hambre?**-pregunto

**-Nop-**dije , el tipo del parque me habian quitado el apetito.

**-Bueno anda a dormir , mañana empiezas la escuela a las 8**-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

**-Buenas noches-**dije.

-**Adiós**-dijo

A penas entre fui directo a darme una ducha , me puse a pensar en lo que me habia dicho el que pense mucho por que los dedos se me pusieron como pasas por lo que Salí de la ducha y me puse el pijama.

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño me dije a mi misma que no tenia que pensar mas en eso ya que no lo iba a ver nunca mas.


End file.
